


犹如垃圾桶里的火焰照亮囚室

by styx



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>米克·罗里像是加利福尼亚的野火：灼热，炽烈，仿若无边无际。</p>
            </blockquote>





	犹如垃圾桶里的火焰照亮囚室

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like a trashcan fire in a prison cell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157879) by [ClassyFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl). 



标题：犹如垃圾桶里的火焰照亮囚室（《like a trashcan fire in a prison cell》）  
  
原作：ClassyFangirl  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/6157879>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《明日传奇》（《DC's Legends of Tomorrow》）  
  
配对：‘热浪’米克•罗里（多米尼克•珀塞尔）/‘冷冻队长’伦纳德•斯奈特（温特沃斯•米勒）  
  
等级：R  
  
摘要：米克·罗里像是加利福尼亚的野火：灼热，炽烈，仿若无边无际。  
  
作者注：所以 **那** 一集让我很是……若有所失。如鲠在喉。五味杂陈。  
假定伦纳德·斯奈特和温特沃斯•米勒同年，伦纳德同米克·罗里认识了差不多有三十年了。  
  
  
  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**犹如垃圾桶里的火焰照亮囚室**

原著：ClassyFangirl

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
“我俩只有一个可以活着离开这里，”米克说，而伦纳德感觉苦汁涌上了他的喉咙。  
  
他一直有想象这种事会发生。米克燃烧得太过炽热，太过灼亮，直叫他身周的一切都窒息。  
  
“你到底要不要开枪？”米克喝斥道。“把我像条他妈的野狗一样干掉，斯奈特，嗯？我不再是你他妈的乖 _狗狗_ 了？”  
  
伦纳德颤声一笑。他已近流泪，他意识到。多么可笑。只因为这混蛋已经搅合了他，多少，三十年？  
  
“你知道丽萨总说我们该去做婚姻咨询？”他说。“或许我们本该听她的话的。”  
  
米克发出一声尖锐的惊笑。“就知道你不可能撑住那么久不自说自话。我确实向来喜欢你妹妹远胜于你。”  
  
甚至不等伦纳德可以叫破他的满嘴胡言，米克便扑了上来（而他放任了他，因为见他的鬼，扮英雄又有什么意义，如果你所唯独在乎的人中的一位不复存在于你所拯救的世界上？），把他按倒在湿漉漉的草地上。  
  
“你就是一团狗屎，你知道吗？”米克咆哮道。“天杀的巧舌如簧。你跟闪电侠搞交易的那天我便知道你变软弱了。”  
  
“那时你可没弃我而去。”  
  
“不。”米克盯着他，目光阴沉而严肃。“依然太过在乎那许多年前我在少教所救的那个混小子。”  
  
伦纳德艰难地干咽了一下，手指摩挲枪的扳机。“而如今？”  
  
“如今？”米克又笑了一声，眼中似有电光闪动。“狗屎的，我不知道。要我知道就见鬼的容易多了。”  
  
伦纳德仰身吻上他，就在米克俯首下来的同时，配合一致一如他们该有的那般，像是 _搭档_ 那般。那是何时变得如此复杂的？是当他意识到兰斯，斯泰恩，甚至是帕尔默的死都会触动他，几如米克的死一般的时候吗？当你只有两个人好在意的时候，生活要简单上这许多。  
  
亲吻着，米克的手钻进伦纳德的衬衫里，拇指撩弄起一粒乳头。伦纳德在他的抚弄下扭动身体，隔着裤子摩挲米克的阴茎。米克于亲吻间咧嘴一笑，挺身碾磨，而那几乎就像是旧日时光，一趟活儿搞砸后他俩躲在一处安全屋里，在一床旧床垫上翻云覆雨。米克火热的躯体令人抚慰而又令人窒息，伦纳德想要沉沦其中。  
  
米克从裤子里掏出他俩的阴茎，用一只大手包裹住它们套弄起来。他的动作无论如何算不上温柔，可他有经验帮忙。伦纳德不自禁地挺胯送臀，一口咬住米克的脖子以阻止自己高潮时叫出声来。  
  
米克在草地上揩了揩黏糊糊的手，而他俩躺在那里，气喘吁吁。那个问题， _‘现在又如何？’_ ，不曾宣之于口，却了然于心。  
  
滑稽的是，伦纳德发现自己的脸已是泪水沾湿。难以置信的。这整场扮英雄的活计真叫他变软弱了。  
  
米克猛地爬起身来，而伦纳德的手重新抓住了冷冻枪。他不确定自己开枪能不能快过米克出拳，或是他打算做的见鬼的无论什么。  
  
然而米克没有动手。他站起来，重新系好裤子，迈步走开。伦纳德用胳膊支起身，喊道，“你见鬼的要去哪儿？”  
  
“任何地方都好过这里。”  
  
伦纳德站起身，举起枪。他小心瞄准米克的后背。考虑开枪。最终没有。  
  
他朝船上走了回去。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
